(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless distribution system for home or business comprising a unitary distribution box, called a wireless multimedia center, which has inputs for receiving signals from one or more sources. Signals are then re-broadcast throughout the site by low energy digital transmissions, at energy levels just above background radiation. These signals are transmitted to and received by individual transceivers, called end units (EU), located throughout the site.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
An information disclosure statement will be filed later.